My Savior
by xdreamxcatchersx
Summary: Stark & Zoey have returned from the Otherworld only to be faced with a new challange, an Imprint. Stevie Rae is dealing with the depature of Rephiam. Aphrodite's visons are turning towards Rephiam, Kalona's favorite son, who is struggling to chose Light.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Stark_

Stark slowly opened his eyes which still burned from the cuts made on them to keep his spirit in the Otherworld, something that puzzled him as to how it was possible and found himself starring up into the kind worried eyes of Zoey. The worry that clouded her dark mocha orbs seemed to lift and relief took over her body.

He cleared his throut before begining to speak. Something that was hard to do with the burning of the cuts on his newly rinsed body. Zoey's use of the elements to soothe him had worked but he could still feel the fear of losing her in his gut. He knew she was no longer in the Otherworld but Stark still felt uneasy. He had almost failed her, almost let her slip away. "I'm fine." He lied and gave her a reassuring smile that seemed to satisfy her because she gently gripped onto his hand as if to lend him strength.

"You better be." Zoey replied softly as she searched his eyes for any glimpse of pain. She could be such a worrier.

Stark chuckled which caused his cuts to move and sting. He flinched slightly but gave her the cocky smile she loved so much. "Really." She nodded but didn't release her hold on his hand, not that he minded.

"Okay enough with the whole chiche Disney happily-ever-after ending. This isn't over." Her demanding and bossy voice butted in, shattering the small moment he and Zoey had shared. He glared over in her direction earning a hair flip and eye roll from the queen of all things hateful, Aphrodite. He knew she was Zoey's friend and all but that didn't mean he had to like her.

Stark felt Zoey tense up again as her gaze went over to Aphrodite who just stared back at her with a serious look in her cold blue eyes. She didn't seem like she was trying to start anything with Zoey, but wanted to remind her she was still in need to save the world from Kalona and Neferet. Darius chose this moment to step in and take charge of the situation at hand. "We still must decide how we're to defeat Kalona and Neferet."

"Kalona's still in the Otherworld." Zoey blurted out without a second of hesitation and Stark understood that this was another part of her soul-sharing with the Cherokee maiden A-ya. The one created to love him. The thought of them being connected in that way made him sick to his stomach. Heath was one thing, he was her Imprtinted human. Her now dead consort. But Kalona an evil ancient immortal that wanted nothing more than to possess her like she was nothing more than another trophy to add to his collection. But Stark knew Zoey would never give into him and his dark allure. She shared a soul with A-ya, yes but she was her own person. A-ya was just a past owner of her soul. Nothing more.

Darius nodded understandingly. "Even so Priestess we must be prepaired for when he does return." Aphrodite slipped into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close to him.

"That's what I was trying to explain to Cinderella and Prince Charming over there." She said glancing over at the Warrior & his lady. "The world isn't exactly saved yet. Kalona has to be gone and I mean gone like my mother's mind. Not just banished."

Zoey sighed and I squeezed her hand in support. She had dark bags under her eyes and her skin was almost transparent. She needed sleep before anything. I mean she had just almost died- again. This thought made Stark's heart ache. He'd already almost lost her and he wasn't about to let it happen again. Never again. "Zoey needs sleep before she does anything." I told the blonde who just nodded.

"He is correct." Sgiach agreed and made her way to stand infront of the young queen. She nodded again turning to face Stark. "Take her up to your chamber."

Darius raised an eyebrow at the queen before him and look a quick look at Stark before returning his gaze back to her. "I don't know if he can move in this condition." The Warrior said obviously not sure of how the young fellow Warrior, or Guardian could move with the many cuts made along his body.

"Not now obviously but maybe if he fed." The queened replied with a smile on her strong features. My eyes widened slightly at the realization of what she meant.

"No!" Stark snapped trying to sit up on the stone table his body had layed on while in the Otherworld. The idea of not being present in his body made him shudder but he almost instantly began to argue again. He couldn't do that. Not now, not while the world needed Zoey so much. "Zoey needs strength more than I do. I'll heal on my own."

The older queen shook her head with a frown on her face. "No Guardian, your queen needs you to be well for what is to come. She can heal with sleep alone but you need blood for your wounds to heal properly." Stark sighed and pulled himself up to a sitting position letting his legs hang over the side of the table. The lacerations on his legs burned numbing out any other feeling his outer body might have felt otherwise.

Zoey broke in there with a voice so sure and powerful that he had to look up. She still looked drained but her voice was strong and steady. Even after all the shit she'd been put through in the past few weeks she looked like a powerful High Priestess who was ready to take on the world. "Stark, you have to do this. I'm about to run into a huge mess of goddess-knows-what with getting rid of Kalona and I can't focus on that while your hurt like this. I can't do it on my own."

Stark lowered his head to look down at the marble floors of the throne room instead of her nearly perfect face. He knew if he looked into her gentle eyes he would crack and allow himself to drink from her. If it hadn't been for her almost dying he would have jumped immediately at the chance to drink from her, but she was too weak right now. Stark felt his chin being lifted to look at her, the Cherokee beauty that was his High Priestess, his Queen, his Ace.

"Stark." She said seriously and he fought to look away, feeling himself about to break. Zoey realized this and smiled pulling his face closer to hers causing his heart to speed up like a rocket. He closed his eyes tightly trying to fight the urge when he started to question his refusual. Sgiach had said she would be perfectly fine with rest alone.

Stark let out a sigh of frustration but nodded causing Zoey to smile. He tried to return her bright smile but couldn't seem to make himself do it. Sure they'd experianced it before back in Nyx's Grove but that was only their spirits. Maybe it happening to their physical bodies would be better. He shivered remembering the pleasure they'd both felt back in the Otherworld. It was decided as of then that Stark would drink from Zoey and it was too late for him to change his mind.

_Zoey_

Stark and I were alone in our 'chamber' as Sgiach had called it. We had decided that we'd rather not have him fed and have our pleasure shown to everyone. The last thing we needed was for Aphrodite, Darius, Seoras, and Sgiach to sit there gawking at how intamate they would become as his bloodlust took over and the sex receptors in their brains turned on. That would just be awkward.

"Stark?" I called to my Gaurdian and Warrior who was currently laying next to me on the comfortable bed that was provided to us during our stay. We'd been up there for almost a half-hour but hadn't done anything. Did he not want her blood?

Stark chuckled as he laced his hand through mine and turned to look at me with his usual cocky smile. "Your kidding me right?" He asked obviously having used our bond to psychically eavesdrop on my thoughts. "I don't think theres anything more I'd rather do, but your too weak right now."

"No I'm not. Really why can't you just do it so I can stop worrying about you? You need my blood to recover properly, Sgiach even said so." I argued. My Gaurdian couldn't be hurt when I faced Kalona & Neferet again. I wasn't sure I could do it on my own. Sure Aphrodite had said that in a part of her split vision she had said something that had defeated Kalona causing him to fade away into nothing but I wasn't about to take any chances. I didn't only care that he wouldn't be able to protect and help me through this but I worried he wouldn't heal correctly.

He sighed and with alot of effort moved himself closer to me so that his face was only inches from mine. "I just- I can't. Your tired and being away from your body for almost 3 days couldn't be good for you. I couldn't take what little energy you have left."

I let out a sigh "I understand that your job as my Guardian, my Warrior is to protect me in anyway you believe you can but I'd feel alot better if you would get well. I'll be fine but your the real concern here. Please?"

"Zoey..." He tried to argue but I cut him off by running my fingernail across the skin on my neck. I felt his body tense up and I smiled moving closer to him. He tried to look away and fight the seductive smell of blood but failed. His usual warm brown eyes glowed a blood red and I directed his head toward the cut which he almost imeadiately latched onto.

I gasped in shock as his mouth latched onto my neck but soon the pain it caused had turned into pleasure and I let out a moan. I felt him smile against my skin and continued to drink from me. This was absolutely nothing like what I felt with Heath, it felt better and I had a feeling it had something to do with his Warrior's Oath. I let out another moan and pulled him closer so he had a better position on my neck. He continued for about 10 minutes and I was in complete bliss. Suddenly I felt the bounding of what could only be an Imprint form between us, causing the two of us to become one. Just as Heath and I had been.

Stark pulled back and stared at me, the blood red tint of his eyes already fading back to the soft brown ones I knew so well. He took in a deep breath and sat there staring off at the wall. Atleast he was strong enough to sit up on his own now. I bit down on my bottom lip and placed a hand on his shoulder which seemed to relax him. He glanced over at me with a worried and sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" He began before I cut him off by kissing him. He seemed shocked but soon returned the kiss. It wasn't like the groping and possessive ones I'd shared with Erik, this one was sweet and gentle.

I pulled back with a grin on my voliet-red lips. His expression was a mixture of confusion and what I assumed was pleasure. "It's fine." I told him in a soft voice. Stark sighed in relief and I moved closer to him. He pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder feeling his hands starting to brush through my hair making me feel relaxed and tired. Heath wasn't here anymore and I knew he'd want me to move on with my life. Even if I did meet him again someday I had a feeling that this new Imprint would change things. Heath and I would never be able to be more than friends again.

"It's okay to miss him you know." Stark whispered softly in my ear. He wasn't just saying it to make me think he wasn't bothered by me missing Heath. He honestly didn't even sound jealous. Using the bond between us to read my mind he answered the questions forming in my head. "Yes I was jealous of what you both shared together but I also thought he was a good guy. Reason I put up with him."

I remembered how Erik was so controlling and jealous all the time. He hated Heath for being a part of her life in a way he wasn't. Stark was different, he accepted that Heath had been in my life since I was in kindergarden. He didn't let jealousy control him. Tears started to well up in my dark orbs and I let out a whimper trying to fit the urge to cry.

"Shh..." He soothed me as he wrapped his arms around me securely. "You'll see him again someday."

I sniffled and looked up into his kind eyes. "How can you be so okay with that?" I asked watching his eyes sadden making him look much more mature than he usually was.

"I want you to be happy. Whether it's with me or not." He said honestly.

I leaned by head back on his chest and sighed happily. "But I am happy. When and if Heath comes back things'll never be like they were before." He kissed my head and sighed in contentment like what I had said lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. But you really need to rest now. I'm better now but you need to work on getting yourself better." He told me. I began pulling myself from his arms but he held on moving himself up toward the pillows and leaning back so I was laying ontop of him. Stark's all-to-familiar cocky smile returned to his face. "I'm liking this position." He whispered sending shivers up my spine. I smiled down at him placing another kiss on his lips. He settled his hands on my hips and deepened it. I pulled back from the kiss and he leaned up and whispered in my ear. "Go to sleep. I'll protect you."

I rested my head on his chest closing my eyes with a smile on my face for the first real time since Heath was killed and allowed myself to fall into a peaceful sleep as he traced circled gently on my back.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Stevie Rae_

The night was unseasonly warm and there was a breeze blowing, but the nice night wasn't enough to break through the ache in her heart. This Imprint with Rephaim would be the death of her. He was probably already on his way over to Venice right now to await his father's return from the Otherworld.

Her thoughts soon drifted to Zoey wondering when she, Stark, Aphrodite, Darius and the others would return home from Italy. Stevie Rae knew that when Zoey returned she'd have to come clean about Rephaim. The thought of her reaction made her sick.

"Why do you always have to screw everything up?" She asked herself under her breath as she made her way down the road towards the House of Night. The image of Dallas full of darkness and anger ran through her mind sending a wave of guilt over her. Dallas had been sweet as can be to her the entire time they'd be unoffically been together and that was how she repaid him? By cheating on him with Rephaim? Ugh she probably as Zoey would put it had a load of bullpoopie to clean up when she got back.

As she made her way down the street to the school which looked like a castle straight out of a fairytale. Though the Raven Mockers, Kalona, and Neferet had fled to Venice their spell was still effecting the rest of the students and professers so it was more like a haunted castle. Stevie Rae shivered at the thought that of the zombie-like people they had now become.

Stevie Rae ignored the gate to the school and went right to the East wall. The place were Stark had shot his bow through her at a simple command of Neferet, causing Kalona to burst out of the earth like a big nasty bird. Sure he was hot but he was also evil which is nasty in Stevie Rae's eyes.

The memory of how bad Stark used to be made her frown. Even though he was surrounded by darkness Zoey hadn't turned her back on him, like she had done for her while she was fighting for her slipping humanity. No, Stark was different now. He was Z's warrior and protecter chosing light and good over darkness and evil. Stevie Rae shook off the memory and began to climb her way up the side of the wall thanking the Goddess for giving her the ability to 'become the stone'.

From the top of the east wall she couldn't see any fledglings making there way through the cambus back and forth from the different buildings. She shook her head and reminded herself that she shouldn't have expected to see any. The red fledglings were probably in their dorms or something. Stevie Rae hopped down from the wall and started in the direction of Lenobia's stables. Her pace quickened when she remembered that Dallas was probably back after his meltdown, probably having old everyone that she was dating a Raven Mocker.

She and Rephiam weren't dating though. They were just Imprinted through the immortal blood Stevie Rae drank after almost dying on the roof of the debot tunnels. But they did share feelings for eachother, but that could just be the Imprint making them feel that way. She decided to leave that little detail out when she confessed to both Lenobia and Zoey.

Stevie Rae came to the door of the stables only having it to be opened before she could turn the nob herself. Lenobia must've knew she was coming. Most of the vamps were very intuative so that shouldn't have suprised her. Lenobia sat on a stool with a peice of golden straw in her mouth she nodded at Stevie Rae and motioned her toward the bale of hay sitting against the wall. She sat down across from the Horse Mistress who was looking her over curiously making Stevie Rae squirm uncomfortably.

"Is what Dallas told me true?" Lenobia asked in a calm voice. Her face was calm but serious, something totally unexpected when talking about a Imprint with one of the sons of an evil ancient immortal who almost caused the death of her bestfriend. He had also himself caused the death of Dragon Lankford's wife Anastasia before following his father to the Benectine abbey to facedown her, Zoey, and the rest of the gang.

I looked away toward Persephone, Zoey's horse who had been one of the horses to transport them to the Benectine abbey where she, Erik, Heath and the red fledglings waited along with Sister Mary Angela and Grandma Redbird for Kalona to arrive so they could defeat them. Together. "That would depend on what he told you exactly." She mumbled almost inaudiably.

Lenobia let out a sigh, taking a moment or two so Stevie Rae guessed she could collect her thoughts and chose her words carefully. She ignored the direct question replacing it with one of her own. "Have you and the Raven Mocker Imprinted?"

Stevie Rae was silent a moment trying to decide what she should and shouldn't tell the Horse Mistress. After a moment of hesitation she decided to stick as close to the truth as possible without telling her of their new formed feelings for eachother. "Yes." She answered quietly but older vampyre heard her. She was silent for a moment before speaking.

"How did this..." She began but was suddenly hesitant and unsure of what to say. Lenobia always said the right thing leaving Stevie Rae confused as to why she seemed so at lose for words. "... inccident happen?"

"The red fledglings, the other ones who are still down in the tunnels, they tried to trap me on the roof of the tunnels so when dawn came I would burn up. Rephiam saved me." She said honestly.

The other vampyre nodded understandingly as she tried to comprehend what she had been told. She seemed unusually calm for this kind of confession. "He gave you his blood?" She pressed on trying to hide the disturbance on her face. Yes, their blood smelled wrong but it tasted absolutely nothing like would be expected.

"Yes." Stevie Rae answered. "It was my only option."

"How injured were you?" Lenobia questioned.

"Very. I was so burnt that I bled. I called the earth to open below us so I could hide there until you's showed up. Remphiam was hiding in a cubby hole inside the ditch." She confessed not able to meet the professers slate grey orbs.

It felt like centuries had passed before Lenobia spoke again. Stevie Rae's heart was beating through her chest at the thought of how disapointed she would be with her. How angry Zoey would be with her. That thought made Stevie Rae want to curl up and cry her eyes out with guilt. "You lied to us."

"I did." Stevie Rae admitted.

"I-I don't know what to say." Lenobia told her seeming as suprised as Stevie Rae about how speechless she was. "I suppose I cannot blame you for your reasons of Imprinting him. But why would he save you?"

"It was repaying a life debt." she mumbled guiltly under her breath. "I cared for his broken wing, fed him, and allowed him to go to the tunnels to recover. The others persuaded him into trying to kill me and he ended up saving me to return the favor. The Imprint was only part of saving my life.."

Stevie Rae heard the Horse Mistress take in a deep breath before replying in what she expected to be an angry voice but was suprised to realize it was gentle. "But he is still on the side of Darkness, is he not?"

She took a moment to think. Was he? Well he saved her from Darkness, but also embraced it to heal his wing. Earth had healed him and he seemed to be content with it soothing the wound Darkness had left in him. She realized then that she wasn't really sure what side he was on. Sometimes he seemed so full of Light and willing to change but in a flash he could turn back to his father and the Darkness he surrounded himself in.

"I'm not really sure." Stevie Rae replied causing Lenobia to eye her with a confused expression on her face.

"How could you not know?" she asked.

Stevie Rae shook my head making her short curls bounce around and bit down on her bottom lip while trying to figure out how to explain his ever-changing choices. "He just...I don't think he even knows. He gets so close to chosing Light over Darkness but it just always comes back to Kalona."

She nodded understandingly. "And you are sure it is possible for him to pick Light?" Lenobia asked me sounding slightly doubtful.

"I do." she said looking up to meet her unsure gaze. "I understand that he's done terrible things in the past. Things that should be unforgivable but he's a different person now."

She seemed hesitant but replied quickly. "Then I shall allow you to decide what it is you wish to do about this...situation."

Stevie Rae stood up pressing her fist over her heart and bowing in the vampyre sign of respect. "Thank you." she said simply before reaching for the knob but was frozen by Lenobia's next words.

"But please do know that if he does not chose Light soon we will have no choice but to destroy him." And Stevie Rae knew she was right. They couldn't allow an enemy as powerful as Rephiam to live.

"I understand." she replied stepping out into the now cold night. The wind whipped around me and whistled through the trees. She soon felt the pocket of her jeans vibrate. She sighed and pulled out her iPhone prepared to ignore any call right now but when her eyes caught Aphrodite's name flashing on the screen she decided she had no choice. "Hello?"

"So I assume you already know Z's back?" she questioned and Stevie Rae could hear her trying to shush Darius in the background.

"Yeah I could feel it." Stevie replied with a smile on herface. She couldn't even begin to explain how relieved she was that Z was back in her own body and out of immedate danger.

"Well could you also feel the Imprint between her and Stark?" she asked and Stevie Rae froze.

"He drank from her?" she asked while all she could think was what the heck? It had only been afew days since Heath's death and she was Imprinted with Stark?

"Sgiach who is basically the queen of all Warriors said he had to. Z's fine though. She's sleeping but she's supposed to be fine. Same for Stark now that he got a little suck." Aphrodite told her and she could just imagine the bitchy smirk that was planted on her flawless face.

"Your sick." Stevie Rae told her trying to resist the urge to laugh. She failed. "So when are you's guys coming home?"

"We're flying back to San Clement to meet up with the rest of the nerd herd in a little while and we're flying back to Tulsa from there." The blonde explained pushing back a lock of her long golden hair. "How are the rest of the freaks?"

"Aphrodite I already told you their not freaks, their just a little different than the rest of you." Stevie Rae told her friend trying to hold off on telling her about the hell that just might break loose when she returned. She just hoped Zoey would understand her choice.

"Okay whatever Bumpkin, how are they? The last thing Zoey needs right now is a bunch of crazed fledglings to put up with." She could tell something was wrong by the awkward silence that formed. "Is everything okay back there?"

"Oh yeah. Everythings fine, just peachy." She said with a nervous laugh. Aphrodite waited and Stevie Rae realized she was busted.

Stevie Rae sighed smoothing back her short curls with her fingers while biting down on her bottom lip, racking her brain for the words to say. "Things are just alittle hectic here, that's all."

"Uh huh." Aphrodite said in a knowing tone. "Your hiding something."

"I-um, I have to go. Kramisha needs my help with something. I'll see you when you get back, bye." She said quickly and hung up the phone before Aphrodite could interrogate her any more. "That was a close call."

_Aphrodite_

"Damn bumpkin." The beautiful blonde muttered as she settled herself back down on the bed next to Darius. She massaged her temples letting out a deep sigh. "All this stress is going to start making me ugly."

Darius chuckled pulling her closer to him and pecking her softly on the lips. "I don't think that's possible."

Aphrodite smiled laying herself down next to her Warrier. He was perfect. Sexy, dangerous, strong, smart, sweet, everything a girl could ever wish for in a guy. Then she decided to ask the question that had been running through her mind for a long time. "Darius?"

"Hmm?" he asked wrapping an arm around her small frame.

"Would you still be with me if I weren't as- you know, hot?"

He chuckled taking her chin in his hand and making her look at him. "I love you. Not for your body or looks but for who you are. I love how you protect your friends, your sense of humor, your brains. Everything about you."

She grinned leaning up, pressing her lips onto his. When she pulled away she just whispered. "I love you too."

They heard a cough coming from the doorway and blushed at the sight of Zoey & Stark standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Um we just wanted to let you know to pack up 'cause we leave in an hour." Zoey said looking everywhere but at them. Stark just stood there in the doorway looking unsure of what to do.

"We'll be ready." Aphrodite said and they left.

Darius stood up from the bed making his way over to the open carry-on belonging to him.

"What are you doing?" Aphridite asked from where she still lay on the bed.

"Packing."

She let out a groan. "I only said that to make them leave us alone. Can't we just lie here for a little longer?"

Darius chuckled returning to her side and placing a kiss on her forehead. "We'll have plenty of time for that later love. But now we must pack."

Aphridite recluctantly removed herself from the comfortable bed and began placing her clothes into her large bag. She couldn't believe it but she was actually going to be happy to see the nerd herd again.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_Zoey_

"A car?" I said feeling shocked that on such an ancient island as this they would need such a modern thing as cars. It looked so wrong and out of place sitting under the hanging tree that she'd remembered from the Otherworld. Stark chuckled from where he stood next to me and took hold of my hand leading me into the large black Range Rover.

"Surprised?" he asked taking the seat next to me in the back-seat.

"Very." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Great, I'm stuck with the lovebirds. You know that just fucking figures." Aphrodite climbed in next taking the seat next to us. Stark groaned pulling me closer to him. Aphrodite could really irritate me sometimes with her negative attitude towards everything. This was one of those times. Darius took the seat up front next to Seora's.

"And you think we're that much happier?" he muttered almost inaudiably. Aphrodite just scoffed and buckled her seatbelt, staying as far away from us as she could.

As we were leaving I noticed something odd speared onto the stakes along the road. I felt my stomach churn sickenly when I realized what they were. "Those are heads...on stakes."

"Aye, the great taker of heads." Seoras said with a proud expression on his face.

I glanced at Stark who just grinned knowing that they'd freaked me out. I didn't want to seem disrespectful to Sgiach so I just leaned my head on my warriors strong shoulder and closed my eyes. I must've fallen asleep because after what only felt like a minute I was being awakened by Aphrdoite's irritated voice ringing in my ears.

"Zoey I _swear _to the Goddess herself if you don't get up-" she began from where she waited outside with Darius who rested an arm on her shoulder whispering a reminder of my latest near-death experience. She shut up instantly. Stark glared in her direction but she just huffed before stalking off with her warrior trailing close behind her.

_Jeesh, somebodies on their time of month. _I thought to myself.

"How-" he shook his head helping me out of the vechicle.

When he didn't continue I decided to step in and answer what I knew his question probably was. "Well he _is _a trained warrier after all, and as hard as it is to believe, there are worse things than Aphrodite's attitude." I grimanced remembering the scene that had gone on between Stark and Kalona back in the otherworld. When Stark had died for the 2nd time right before my eyes.

He must've tapped into his Oath or the new Imprint that had bound us even closer together, because he gave my hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm fine." he assured me as his usual cocky smile spread across his handsome face. "In both meanings."

I laughed, smacking him on the arm and following the route Aphrodite and Darius had taken. "And you call Aphrodite concieted."

Stark faked a gasp and hurried to keep up with me. Grabbing me around the waist he threw me over his shoulder. I burst out laughing hysterically and beated my small but strong fists against his back. "Put. me. down." I told him between hits. He just chuckled, continuing to walk.

"Not until you take it back, and you admit that I am the sexiest vampyre you've ever seen." I could tell he was smirking.

I laughed. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Oh?"

"Well theres Orlando Bloom, Leonardo Decaprio..."

"Your joking right?"

"Nope." I said with a smug look on my face.

He chuckled. "They've got nothing on me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I told him with a shrug.

"Oh, okay then I guess your not getting down." Stark said. I knew he wouldn't let it go now and I'd eventually have to give in or else my head would explode or something.

"Okay than I'm the sexiest living being on the planet." I stiffled the urge to roll my eyes. It'd be pointless seeing as he wouldn't see it anyways.

"Yeah yeah, I take it back. Your the sexiest living being on the planet." I said crossing my arms and waiting to be put down. "Are you now satisfied with your life?"

"Yep." he replied but didn't put me down.

"Hey, I thought you were putting me down?"

He smiled, I could hear it in his voice. "Nah, I don't think I want to." I groaned feeling the blood begining to rush into my head, making it hurt like hell.

"Please, I'm getting a killer headache here." I told him pressing a hand to my head in dizzyness.

Stark chuckled setting me back down on my feet which suddenly felt like they were made of jelly. I stumbled a bit but he caught me, picking me back up in his arms. "You know, I think this might be my favorite part of the job." He told me with a grin. I smacked him but his smile just grew wider.

"You know, I'd really hate to interupt your little love fest back here. But if you don't mind some of us would like to get going before the pilot gets smart and leaves this scary ass place." She was standing in the archway with a look of impatience painted on her face. Darius was watching as a helicopter landed on the other side of a long bridge.

I shuddered, thinking of how I'd have to go across it in afew moments. "Sorry."

She just scoffed and flipped her long golden hair over her shoulder moving closer to Darius who wrapped a large muscley arm around her. I just sighed leaning my aching head against Stark's toned chest. I could hear his heart beating methodically inside. Pound, pause, pound, pause. I shook off the sudden sleepy feeling that washed over me and shifted myself alittle. "Hey, I think I can walk now."

He set me down next to Aphrodite under the archway. Seoras stuck his head out of the Range Rover and smiled alittle. "You take care of yer queen now laddie, you hear me? Don't yer be needin' to come back here again."

Stark nodded and looked down at me while grinning. "Yeah, I will."

Seoras waved before pulling away and driving back in the direction of the large castle.

Darius glanced down at the seemingly expensive gold watch on his wrist. Probably a gift from Aphrodite. Damn, that girl was rich. Or atleast her parents were. "We'd better be going Priestess. The other's are going to be waiting and our flight back to Tulsa leaves before dawn. So we deffinately cannot be late."

I nodded. Stark couldn't be out in the sunlight. No red vampyre or fledgling could without bursting into flames. I shuddered at the thought of anything happening to Stark. _Don't think about it._ I told myself.

I sucked in a deep breath looking down over the side of the bridge. I could see the dark waves crashing violently against the stone sides of the cliff. Oh goddess, I could just see myself tripping clumzily off the side. Gripping the rope tighter in my hand which was beginning to turn a sickly white color from my tight hold.

"You'll be fine." my guardian assured me gently.

I smiled greatfully at him and continued to inch my way across the creaky structure. When we were safely on the other side I felt myself let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. The pilot opened the door of the helicopter for us to climb inside the small space.

Darius took a seat next to the pilot, once again leaving us with Aphrodite. You can just guess how happy she was about the whole arrangement.

_Stark_

They landed back on Saint Clement Island for the first time since Zoey's soul shattering. Stark could feel her tense up remembering that this was also the place Heath died. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled supportively. She returned the smile but her warrior could see the sadness visable in her dark eyes.

"He'd want you to be happy." Stark said.

"I know." Zoey whispered back as she glanced out the window towards the clear blue ocean that seemed to go on forever.

"Which means you need to stop fucking moping around like it's the end of the world when it's not." Aphrodite added. "You need to be strong and kick Neferet & Kalona's crazy asses."

Zoey burst out laughing suddenly. Something he hadn't heard her do since Heath's death. She calmed down after a minute, nodded and was the first to climb out.

The sky reminded him of sherbert. Light blues, pinks, oranges & purples from sun that was now beginning to rise. He glanced over at Darius with a worried expression etched onto his face.

"Just hurry and get yourself the plane. It's supposed to have begun storming when we land back home so you need not worry." The older warrior said without hesitation.

Stark thanked him, hopping out of the plane as Zoey did moments before. He looked around in search of his queen and found her not too far from the plane with her friends who were beyond happy to see her back in her own body. He knew exactly how they felt.

"I see you've suceeded young warrior." Thanatos said from beyond making Stark jump in suprise.

When he turned he saw her smiling, something that was always a shock to him because of the affinity she held for death. How could someone so close to something so depressing bring herself to smile? She must've also been intuitive because her smile grew alittle bit after that thought but she said nothing of it.

"Guardian." he corrected her. "And yes."

"Your group is indeed as powerful as it is unique." She continued with a nod towards the small group fledglings joined by Aphrodite & Darius.

He grinned watching Zoey tell the group about her experiences in the Otherworld. Damian & Darius looked intriqued while the Twins & Jack's expressions ranged from shock to amazement. Aphrodite didn't look the slightest bit suprised by any of the story. Her newly discovered abilities must've clued her in on alot of the events already.

"They are."

Zoey caught him staring, made an excuse to her friends and started to make her way towards him with a smile shining brightly on her face.

"Hey." she said stepping into his arms and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. When she noticed Thanatos standing nearby her face took on a scarlett hue.

Thanatos waved her hand as if it was okay. "I have not been a teenager for hundreds of years but I do remember what it feels like to be young and in love."

Zoey just blushed deeper hearing her use the world 'love' to describe them, Stark just stood there smiling like an idiot. So did that mean she loved him back? What about Heath?

"Stark?" Zoey said suddenly breaking through his mind babble.

"I said, what is your group planning on doing to take down Kalona & Neferet." Thanatos told him.

"Oh, um, we don't really know." Zoey stuttered. Obviously that hadn't been as heavy on her mind as it should have been. She ran a hand through her long dark hair nervously.

"Well this little tidbit might be useful in helping you figure it out a little quicker. Kalona's back in his body." Aphrodite said suddenly and unexpectedly from behind.

_Rephaim_

After watching Stevie Rae walk away from him he felt like a hole had been punctured through his heart. He couldn't bring himself to leave so he went back into the mansion and climbed miserbly back into the wardrobe. His father, Stevie Rae, his father. Who was more important to him? Kalona was undoubtedly his father but Stevie Rae... she was his. Simply his.

"Father is family though." he muttered to himself.

You'd think that'd mean more to him but it really didn't. His family wasn't the loving kind of family. No, his came together for nothing but hate and destruction. He groaned leaning his head against the inside of the structure.

_ But Stevie Rae is the one who cares for you...for your well being. _The thought ran through his mind suddenly. It was true. His father was selfish, cruel, and full of hate mixed dangerously with strong lust. Unlike Kalona Stevie Rae cared about him, about his happiness and his choices. She urged him constantly to embrace Light over the Darkness he'd been surrounded in during his whole life. He'd thought about it, really he had but it didn't seem possible. Why would such a loving and powerful goddess as Nyx accept something as deformed and wrong as Rephaim? He couldn't find a reason.

_ Past mistakes are not important in the choices we make in the future. _A familiar yet strange voice ran through his mind but he couldn't firgure out just who it was. It couldn't be his Father. He wouldn't say something so kind and it was a woman, something his Father was clearly not. It was just then that he realized how tired he really was. Between Stevie Rae, the return of his Father, and now the unknown guiding voice in his mind. He really needed to rest.

Rephaim sighed letting his tired mind and body shut down as he began to slip into a peaceful sleep. It was like he was falling slowly into dark nothingness. Serene, quiet nothingness.

**So looks like Rephaim might be chosing Light after all. Or will he? ;D We must wait and see children, we must wait and see... okay that really just sounded lame and totally creepy at the same time. Yeah so I honestly don't know what Rephaim's going to do. Hopefully he will(: Hell, even I don't know yet. But yay Stark&Zoey fluff in this Chapter, but there'll be some serious shit coming their way pretty soon so enjoy it while it lasts(: Mwuahahaha...again, lame. I know. **


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_Zoey_

I blinked a couple of times trying to get my mind to process what Aphrodite had just said. _Kalona's back in his body. _The thought frightened me. But him being back in his body was just one step closer to ridding him from the world as Aphrodite had foreseen.

Stark's face hardened with anger, obviously remembering their 'little' fight back in the Otherworld as well as his part in my soul's shattering. Thanatos tried to hide the visable shock on her face.

"He's back?" I heard myself murmur but I didn't seem connected to my body. It was like I was someone else watching this scene from a distance.

"Uh, hello that's what I just said." Her ice blue eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "But what I don't understand is how."

"How?" I was completely lost by now. Why shouldn't he be able to return to his body?

"Goddess, yes. Are you impaired or something?"

I was just about to reply about her needing a serious and thorough lesson on how to be nice when I noticed the familiar blood red tinge in the whites of her eyes. Exactly how her eyes looked after having a vison. It was fading so I figured it must've been from a few hour ago.

"You had a vison."

Aphrodite had been 'gifted' [even thought she saw it as the exact opposite most times] with the ability to foresee future disasters, and up until about 2 months ago had been hiding her visons because of her insane & powerful parents. She'd helped me save my Grandma [who I'd yet to call] & Heath from their death and after finding out Neferet was behind Stevie Rae's dying and undying we had to team up [as lame & dorky as that sounds] to help save her and the other red fledglings humanity [And losing her Mark in the process].

So basically she'd become part of- what she liked to call- the nerd herd. Something that if you'd told me about a month earlier would have made me laugh and suggest mental help.

She raised a perfect blonde brow and gave a wry laugh. "No shit? I just figured it was a nightmare- which now that I think about it just about describes the whole thing to a T."

Her face softened. "I'd had it while you were- away. Nyx, she allowed me to see what it would be like if you'd have stayed with Heath."

"What did you see?" I inquired, shakily lifting my hand to push back a lock of my hair. Remembering Heath was dead hurt. I'd grown up with him and he'd been my first love. We'd been bound together through a strong Imprint, so strong that my soul shattered when Kalona snapped his neck, killing him instantly. And by the sternness on Aphrodite's face I knew that it wouldn't have been good.

"Hell on earth." she answered seriously. I waited inpatiently for a moment and in a rushed voice she continued. "Neferet as-per usual took over the world and nastily got it on with Kalona infront of the whole fucking world, and the white bull defeated the black bull."

And I swear right after she finished I saw guilt flash through her clear eyes, but in a blink of an eye it was gone without a trace. But I'd probably imagined it, I mean I'd been through enough bullpoopie in the past week that it was starting to get to my head. That's it, the second I get home I'm going to get myself some Tylenol and pray to Nyx it works.

"For the whole world to see? Eesh," Erin said. A look of disgust took over her face and she shuddered a bit.

"And as usual we're in agreement Twin. That is just plain _nasty_." Shaunee added shaking her head and looking equally disgusted.

But I barely heard them passed the thoughts that suddenly poured into my head like a faucet. I couldn't stop them.

This was it. I'd have to take down Kalona & Neferet or else the whole world would go into complete chaos. I looked around at my group of friends who were all staring and expecting me to tell them I had a plan that would save us all. But unfortunately, I didn't. I groaned inwardly. Why did they have to be so dependent on me?

_ Because you are the only thing that can save them. _The voice of my goddess whispered. And she was right, Aphrodite's vison had proved that. I'd said something that destroyed the powerful immortal. An idea started to take shape in my mind and I took a deep breath.

"I might have a plan." I breathed out finally when the peices started to fit together to form something that could actually be seen as a plan. "But-" I looked around at my friends, my family. "I'll need your help. All of you."

"Sure, anything you need us to do." Damien said. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Easy," Shaunee said.

"Peasy." Erin added.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I'm in, but I'm not doing one of those totally lame all for one and one for all chants. Talk about an over-used football movie cliche."

Darius wrapped an arm around her thin frame and grinned like he didn't even notice her bitchy remark. "Me too."

"And you know I'm in." Stark said with a grin which I happily returned.

"And I can garantee the bumpkin will help since 'You know I love ya'll more than white bread.'" Aphrodite twanged in a mockery of Stevie Rae's Okie twang.

Okay so I'd have to face down an ancient immortal, but if my friends had my back I knew everything would turn out fine.

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae couldn't bring herself to give into the tiredness that always seemed to take over her mind when the sun rose. She was just too nervous, too worried to hear what Zoey would say when she came clean about Rephaim. Would she second guess the choice she'd made for Light? Or maybe she'd do worse, like want Rephaim dead. He did after all kill Dragon's wife, Anastasia. _No, _she told herself. _He's different now._

"Girl you look like you about ready to drop dead or something." she heard a voice from behind say. Stevie Rae jumped a bit in suprise before turning to face one of her favorite of the red fledglings, Kramisha.

Suddenly with a jolt she remembered it was daylight. Why the heck was Kramisha up? "Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Kramisha countered.

"I'm just stressed is all. I mean between Z's soul shattering, then unshattering and everything else going on around here..." Stevie Rae sighed bringing her hands to her forehead and beginning to massage her temples. "Was there something you needed?"

Kramisha nodded and leaned against the doorway of Zoey & Stevie Rae's dorm. They'd decided that for the time being it was best to stay at the school, so Stevie Rae moved back into the room she'd shared with Zoey. Kramisha and the other red fledglings were dorming in Aphrodite, the Twins, Damian & Jack's rooms temporarily until they'd found room for them elsewhere.

"We got new meat." she replied.

Stevie Rae's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Huh?"

Kramisha rolled her dark eyes as if what Stevie Rae had said was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. Which actually it might've been.

"A new red fledgling."

She blinked. A new red fledgling? She thought they were done. As if Kramisha could read her mind she replied. "Yeah I know. I thought we was done too."

Stevie Rae stood up from her bed and ran her hand through her short curls- something that was uncommon at the House of Night because vampyres usually had long hair [even their cats & the guys]- to comb out any and all tangles.

"So um, I guess I should go down and meet them now?"

Kramisha nodded again, leading her down the stairs and out of the dorm. "She in the infirmery." Her eyes moved over to look at Stevie Rae. "Figured it be best to keep her there until she was full and ofcourse, you met her and explained her future."

Stevie Rae just nodded as Kramisha openned the door to the imfirmery for her. It was small and hosptial-like, having that dizzy anti-bacterial smell to it. Suprisingly Lenobia was leaned right up against the wall and watching a figure shift around on one of the beds.

"There you are." Lenobia greeted them without taking her eyes off of the figure. "She's right over there. Amery's a new forth former that transfered about a week ago from the Houston House of Night. Amery De Luca."

"Amery?" The girl turned herself over and sat up slowly. She had curly dark brown hair that cut off a few inches below her shoulders and blue eyes that reminded her of the sky on a bright summer day. Her skin was a creamy tan color and nearly flawless. The scarlett outline of the crescent moon set between her perfect dark brows only added to her intense looks.

She didn't say anything so Stevie Rae decided she would have to be the one to speak first.

"So um, Amery-"

Amery interupted when her eyes caught sight of Stevie Rae's mark. It was made up a series of knots entwined down her face and around her cheekbones in the form of vines & flowers. But unlike the other vampyres [aside from Stark] her Mark was a scarlet red, the color of new blood.

"Your Mark-" her voice trailed off and she reached a shakey hand up to touch the center of her forehead where her scarlet outline of a crescent moon lay. "No," she whispered, looking up to meet Stevie Rae's gentle and understanding eyes. "I'm supposed to be fucking dead- how the hell am I here?"

"I think we should explain Amery. You see, this House of Night is-" Stevie Rae hesitated to find the right word to describe her school. "special."

The dark haired girl raised a dark perfectly waxed brow but didn't say anything. She just listened with a mixture of curiousity and fear visable on her face.

"When the fledglings here reject the Change into an adult vampyre, they don't stay dead." She paused watching as shocked flashed on Amery's face. "They come back to us as a new kind of fledgling, red fledglings. I had rejected the Change but woke up afew days later and was taken down to the tunnels with the others." Stevie Rae look a deep breath. "But I was different, I was undead. And I almost completely lost my humanity but our High Priestess in training and my bestfriend, Zoey Redbird healed me, healed us all. I was the first red vampyre in existance. My name is Stevie Rae."

Kramisha's dark eyes narrowed at the new girl, as if she was trying really hard to figure something out. An expression she had seen many times on Erin, & Shaunee's faces whenever Damien used big words. "Kramisha."

"Well you already know who I am." Amery replied, her crystal eyes met Kramisha dark ones's and after a moment answered to the un-spoken, something that completely shocked her.

"Yeah, I'm _the _Amery De Luca. My gift is Empathy, the ability to sense the needs, wants or thoughts of another person. Human, vampyre or fledgling."

"That's why you so familiar! The school's been trying to get you here since after you was Marked."

"Oh right, I've heard about you before. Apparently your pretty powerful. I mean you can basically bust anyone for anything." Stevie Rae added. _Like Neferet._

"I guess." Amery shrugged like her gift was no big deal. "I hear the High Priestess in training here has an affinity for all 5 of the elements. Is it true?" she asked, looking genuinely interested.

"It's true. Zoey also has a filled in & extended Mark on her face, shoulder, neck, back, waist and hands." Stevie Rae said. "Which reminds me," she turned to Kramisha. "I'm gonna call and check up on Z. Be sure everythings alright, I mean she did just almost die- again." she gulped remembering how many times her bestfriend had come close to getting herself killed.

Kramisha must've sensed her nerves because she gave her a sympathetic smile. "Could you take Amery down to the cafeteria? She's probably hungry and you can explain the rest to her." Stevie Rae asked.

"Um, I don't have any real clothes to wear." Amery said. Stevie Rae looked at what she was wearing and realized she was right. She was wearing a pair of the typical mint green hospital scrubs and pair of beaten up black converse. Not exactly runway apparel.

"I have some clothes you can borrow back in my room. Come on, it just across campus." After a minute of hesitation Amery followed, leaving Stevie Rae alone to make her call.

She sat down on the previously occupied bed pulling out her iPhone and punching in the familar number. She bit down on her bottom lip thinking of how when Zoey returned she'd have to tell her all about Rephaim. _Rephaim._ The name still gave her nervous chills even if he was chosing his evil father over her, someone who actually cared for him.

Anger began to fill her as she remembered walking away from him. She'd wanted with everything in her for him to turn around and stop her. But he never did. Before she could boil over Zoey picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Zoey said. Stevie Rae realized she sounded strained and tired, but almost dying could do that to you. She'd not only dyed for real but she'd also been shish-cabobbed in the chest by Z's warrior before he'd Changed into the 2nd red vampyre in existance.

Stevie Rae took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you the second you get back. It's serious."

**Ohh, I see some major drama on the horizen, but I'm just trying to set up the plot right now. I promise you'll get some serious drama-filled-cliff-hanger-chapters soon, this one it's just mostly just an introduction to Amery(: I know she seems sorta bitchy but wouldn't you be too if you were just thrown into a new and unfamiliar world? She'll warm up soon but I can't promise the sarcasm will go away. Sorry if the chapters boring but again it's an introduction. **


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_Zoey_

Her sudden boldness caught me off guard. Normally one would wait until the right time in a conversation and try to work it in there but Stevie Rae had brought it up instantly, as if she had to say it before the courage evaporated away. I felt my stomach clench nervously. What if something had happened back home? What if Kalona had fled back to Tulsa and was destroying things and people were dying and... I took a deep breath. _Don't think about it. _But I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I asked, trying to ignore the sickness that was taking over my stomach. The same way it always did when these kinds of thoughts wormed themselves into my head. I tried to erase them from my mind, but they just kept coming back, like a really annoying mosquito.

I felt Stevie Rae hesitate before saying. "It'd be better if I told you in person."

"Is everything alright back home? Like, should I expectecting to walk right into the equivelent of hell?" I bit down on my bottom lip nervously.

My friends had already boarded onto the plane after convincing them that I needed a moment. But Stark, ofcourse wasn't buying it so he stayed. He was watching me with a look of obvious concern, most likely for my sanity given recent events. I just smiled reassuringly at him which again, he didn't buy. Ugh. This Imprint was going to be the death of me.

"Oh, no!" she said quickly, laughing nervously. "You have nothing to worry about, atleast I don't think you do."

My eyes narrow suspiciously. "Stevie Rae," I said dragging out her name like I was her Mama about to scold her for sneaking cookies before dinner. "What is going on back there?"

She let out another nervous little chuckle. "It's nothing really. We just have a new red fledgling is all."

I felt the truth in what she was telling me but my gut also said there was something else she needed to say, something much more important but I decided to let it go until we were all back home (And hopefully all safe). Stevie Rae would tell me if it was a life or death situation, wouldn't she?

"But Neferet's not there." I said.

"Maybe she can do it from a distance, like what happened with Shekinah." Stevie Rae replied.

On the night of the Purification ritual Shekinah had arranged to help soothe the school's pain over the deaths of Professer Nolan and Loren Blake [who I had slept and cheated on Erik with], we'd planned on 'outing' Stevie Rae and her red fledglings, and as expected, the school freaked. Neferet found the nanny cam we'd been using to 'babysit'' Stark's body while he'd been temporarily dead.

Anyways, Stark woke up and was ordered by Neferet to shot Stevie Rae with an arrow through her chest (missing her heart purposely) like a little country-fied shish kabob, causing Kalona to escape his inprisonment inside the earth. Shekinah tried to move against him but she was killed by our evil (& completely insane) Ex-High Priestess's new Tsi Sgili ability to kill with her mind.

Yes, it sounded totally cliche, but as much as I wished it were all just a bad dream I knew it was real.

I thought about it. I mean, it wasn't like it was impossible. Neferet was extremely powerful and wanted nothing more (well, aside from the nice little boost she'd get from seeing me dead) than an army of red fledglings to use in the war she'd been trying to start against humans. Just because I was back didn't mean she was suddenly going to drop her plans.

"Maybe." I repeated.

"Uhum." Stark cleared his throat motioning towards the waiting plane and then towards the time on his watch, 6:03 am. It was almost daylight.

"Stevie Rae I really have to go but we'll talk when I get back." I said quickly.

"Oh shit, I forgot!" Stevie Rae said. "It's almost daylight there isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Alright, bye." Before I could say anything else I heard her click off.

I pulled the phone back and just stared at it. What the hell? "Alrighty then," I shook my head, turning to face my Warrior- er Guardian (This'll take some getting used to).

"_Now _are you ready?" Stark asked. He had his familar cocky grin plastered on his face.

I nodded and let him lead me up the platform and onto the school's private jet. Just as we were boarding onto the plane I took one last look at the beautiful island. The place Heath had occumpanied us to and then died on. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears as the horrible scene began to replay in my mind. Stark seemed to sense this almost instantly.

"You heard what he said. He's going to be reborn and given another chance at life. He'll be happy."

He was right. I knew deep in my soul that he was, but it didn't make the knowledge any easier to accept. Heath had been in my life for as long as I could remember. He'd been my first crush, my first kiss and my first love. We'd had a strong Imprint even though I wasn't a Changed vampyre.

He'd always been there through thick and thin and I'd always love him with everything in me. Which was why I decided then and there that when he was reborn I would let him be. He deserved to live a normal human life without the dangers being with me could put him in the middle of. My first love deserved atleast that much. "I know." My voice sounded strained. "I just want to go home."

He nodded understandingly. As soon as we boarded the small but obviously expensive plane we were met with worried looks from our friends. Even Aphrodite looked uneasy.

"Is everything alright?" Damien asked. He looked honestly bothered. My heart hurt thinking how much they were being put through because of me. How the hell did they put up with me? All I did was constantly stress them all out.

I forced a smile and gave a tight little nod. "I'm fine."

They didn't look convinced.

"You sure?" Erin said eying me carefully.

"Yeah, your looking a little pale there." Shaunee added.

With the false smile still plastered firmly on my face I tucked my hand behind my back, crossing my fingers. "Really, I'm fine." I lied.

They shared a nervous glance, nodded but didn't look even slightly convinced. Shaunee went to say something but Darius (thank the goddess) beat her to it. Good thing too, 'cause I wasn't exactly the world's best liar and Goddess knows the Twins would have drug it out of me eventually.

"The pilot says we are to be taking off in a few moments. Do whatever it is you need to do before we depart," His gaze trailed around the room to meet everyones eyes. "quickly." Shaunee nodded quickly making her thick dark hair bounce around and pulled out her phone to text her boyfriend Cole.

was suprised though to see Erin not pulling a twin moment and doing the same but remembered that her boyfriend T.J hadn't been one of the ones to move against Kalona. Infact he thought Cole was crazy for doing so. She stared out the window looking like she'd rather be going anywhere but home.

I took the seat in the way back having decided that this trip would probably be the perfect time to catch up on some much needed sleep. I suddenly felt as if my legs couldn't hold me anymore and collapsed myself onto the comfortable black leather seat.

My friends turned concerned eyes in my direction.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry I'm just tired. I'll be fine after a little," A loud yawn escaped my lips and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I'll be fine after I sleep."

Stark ambled towards me, taking the seat next to me. Aphrodite took the seats across from us with Darius. This probably would've annoyed me but she wasn't paying us any attention. It was all focused on one thing, Darius. Not that it suprised me very much.

Aphrodite was quickly becoming one of my closest friends but there was no denying that she could deffinately be a ho sometimes.

My eyes started to feel heavy with sleep and rested my head against my Guardian's shoulder. I could hear rain pelting against the outside of the plane. The sound just added to my sleeply feeling and I felt myself falling. Not in a scary falling-off-a-cliff-and-dying way but in a peaceful feather-drifting-to-earth kind of way.

The first thing I remember hearing in my dream world were the unmistakable sounds of the waves crashing on the shore. Shore? Waves? I opened my eyes and found myself looking out at a seemingly endless ocean that was such a brilliant blue it almost hurt my eyes. I let them travel down my body to the white cotton sundress I was wearing that cut off mid-thigh. It was cute with thin straps and had a V-neck that cut just between my breasts. Why did all of my dream clothes have such low necklines?

My skin was still it's usual olive tone, but it looked moon-kissed in the light of the beautiful full moon above. My thick dark hair fell in heaps, cutting off halfway down my back and lifted in the caressing breeze that had just began. I imagined how I must look. Like an exotic acient High Priestess, Marked as special by her Goddess and filled with the power of the elements.

I sat for a moment, waiting. For what I wasn't quite sure of.

Then as if it was the thought itself that had caused him to appear, he strode proudly through the palm trees behind me like a king into his throne room.

He wore a pair of dark jeans and a white button up that was opened to show off his toned and tanned abs. His dark hair hung down around his shoulders and his wings, dark as the night sky itself were closed at his back.

Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous?

He smiled a breathtakingly beautiful smile, something that seemed so kind and gentle, but I knew what it held behind it. Hate and lust and destruction. He stopped just before me, staring down at me with those stunning amber eyes that seemed to trap me in his sinister allure.

_ "Hello my sweet A-ya." _Kalona's voice was like the most captivating music in the world. I shook it off and glared, suddenly filled with nothing but anger.

"What the hell could you possibly want from me now? Are you here you take away everyone else that means anything to me?" I was suprised by how powerful my voice was. The air around us shifted and turned into a strong wind.

His dazzling eyes saddened, all humor or happiness completely gone. But I wasn't going to be fooled into thinking he might actually feel sorry. No, I'd made that mistake already and wasn't willing to relive it.

_ "No A-ya, I meant for this visit to be a more," _He hesitated. "_pleasent one."_

"Pleasent?" My laughter was mocking. "You killed Heath and the last time I saw you, you almost killed Stark. Your a monster."

He nodded looking away from me and out towards the ocean, ignoring my outburst. _"Nyx has banished me once again. I have failed her once again."_

"Well what did you expect? A big hug and hello? No, you chose to leave. That was _your _choice. All of this was your choice and yours alone. You turned from her and embraced Darkness. Your screw-ups, your fault not hers or anybody elses."

My harsh words made him flinch slightly.

_"Yes, they were. And they were wrong."_

"And before you try to seduce me or attempt to talk me into trusting you I seriously suggest you reconsider that. I am not now, nor ever going to join you."

_ "I am not. Actually, I am here to warn you. Neferet, she is gaining power. More power than even I." _I saw anger and jealous flash through his eyes. He turned his gaze back to me. _"She is becoming immortal."_

I blinked. Immortal? Neferet? Uh-oh. The wind calmed but I still felt the element waiting eagerly for me to use it again. I tried not to think of that as a sign.

_"She is also planning to dispose of you."_

Well hell. I didn't know whether to be shocked or scared. I stuck with a look of shock. After all, I still didn't trust him.

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't she your queen or whatever it is she considers herself to be now?" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

_"Because she is no longer just embracing Darkness. She is becoming it, changing into the very essence of what is Darkness. Neferet is not just a vampyre or Queen of the Tsi Sgili. She is much worse." _Kalona was quiet for a moment. _"You must defeat her, Zoey."_

"Isn't that what you wanted though? To bring back the ancient ways through Neferet?" I asked.

He shook his head. _"I did. But Neferet- what she is becoming is nerfarious. What she is calling upon, it is pure evil. She wishes to move against Nyx."_

Even in the dream I could feel my stomach churning almost painfully. I swear if it wasn't a dream I would've been sick. Moving against the Goddess? Not only was that wrong, but it was more proof of Neferet's vile intentions. She was no longer just crazy or led astray, now she was hopelessly gone. Then it dawned on me. Why would Kalona care if she moved against Nyx? She had banished him completely from her Otherworldly realm and now here he was warning me of an attack on her?

_"It is because I wish to change my ways. I do not expect you to believe or trust me, but I do ask that you heed my warning. Do not underestimate her powers." _His body began to shimmer and fade slightly like he was some kind of a halogram. I opened my mouth to ask what it is he supposed I was to do about it but before I could even utter a word I was back on the plane heading home.

"Ah, Priestess I was just about to ask Stark to wake you." Darius said. He smiled warmly at me from his place in the small passageway leading towards the pilot's station. "We are going to be arriving in Tulsa during the next few minutes."

I felt my eyes widen slightly. How long had I been asleep? I pulled out my cellphone glancing at the time, 6:03 am? I'd been asleep for well over 9 hours. No wonder we were almost home. _Home..._ The thought made me smile. Then I remembered with a jolt that almost everyone probably thought I was dead, or dying at the very least.

"Um, does everyone know about, well..." I motioned towards myself hoping that he got the point. He did.

"I have no idea Priestess. I believe Aphrodite spoke to Stevie Rae but I do not know if she has spread the word throught the school."

My gaze moved to Aphrodite who was zonked out across from us, sprawled across the seat and mumbling something I couldn't understand. Her eyelids blinked open slowly and she searched around with a confused expression on her beautiful features. It must've all just come back to her. She stiffled a yawn and propted herself up on her elbow but was obviously still tired.

"Well finally! You've been sleeping freakishly like the dead since we took off. Shit, I was begining to think you _were _dead." Aphrodite said with an unattractive snort.

The Twins eyes narrowed and I expected them to hiss and spit at her, as per usual but they didn't say anything. Their eyes moved over to me and they filled with worry.

"I hate to admit it-" Erin said.

"But the hag- er Aphrodite is right." Shaunee added.

"Are you feeling alright?" Damien asked.

"Your not feeling sick, are you?" Jack asked. He was watching me with big eyes that were starting to fill up with tears and his voice was shakey.

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly. "I'm not dying, but being out of your body for a few days can take a lot out of you. I feel fine now." I turned my attention back to Darius who hadn't moved from the little passage. "Do you think we could make a quick stop before we head home?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I suppose we could make a small detour. What did you have in mind?"

"The Benedictine abbey." I said returning the smile.

**Yes I know this isn't my best work. Yes I also know I haven't updated in like two weeks or something but I've been busy. Between the shore for 3 days and my birthday on Sunday I haven't had a lot of time to write. I wrote some down the shore but not much. Oh, and I made banners for the story. Lame, I know but I got bored. xD You can find the link on my profile because Fanfiction decided it wasn't going to let me put it on here. I know Darius, Stark & Zoey's Mark's aren't extended like they should be but I could only find one for Stevie Rae. If anyone can find me brushes for them than I'd be happy to correct it. I'll probably make Erik, Neferet, & Kalona ones later along with maybe ones of the red fledglings, but these are the ones I've made so far, so, um enjoy?(:**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_Amery_

Amery used her fork to stab the yummy vegetarian lasagna on her tray. Sure it was great, but she just couldn't make herself eat. Kramisha was watching her was a look of obvious concern between talking to one of the other red fledglings. Amery mouthed 'I'm fine' to her. Kramisha looked at her for a few moments, nodded and turned her attention slowly back to her conversation, still shooting glances in her direction every once in awhile.

"Hey ya'll," Stevie Rae grinned as she slid in next to Kramisha. She glanced down at the time on her cellphone screen and smiled. "Zoey should be back soon."

The girl who she'd learned was named Venus rolled her eyes and muttered something she couldn't understand, but by the look of disaproval on Stevie Rae's face, knew was hateful. Great, she hadn't even been a red fledgling for a day and already met one of _those _girls. Wonderful.

"Hey, hey!" Stevie Rae called, getting not only the attention of the others but of the whole room. She smiled sheepishly and turned back to her group, this time in a whispery voice. "Zoey killed Elizabeth-No-Lastname, I know that okay? But she was trying to protect Heath from becoming like those other two football players. She saved our humanity so I think we owe her some respect. If it wasn't for her we'd all still be gross and undead dead and running around eatin' street people. So. be. _niceee. _Understand?"

All of the others, exept Venus who just ignorintly looked over her well manicured nails, mumbled a wave of yeses and okays.

Stevie Rae stared hard at Venus, looking like she could just reach across the table and knock her bobble head right off her skinny body, but was refraining from doing so. Amery wasn't so sure the first red vampyre in existance freaking out and basically ripping one of her fledglings head off would be a great way to convince a school full of blue fledglings that her red fledglings were safe.

"Venus," she said in a low but challenging tone, as if to say I-dare-you-to-start-with-me. "I am your High Priestess, and therefore in charge of you. Zoey is my bestfriend, and the reason we're here today so I expect ya'll to show her respect. She's been through a load of bullpoopie in the past few days and does _not _need your attitude Venus."

The pretty blonde narrowed her clear blue eyes but nodded, Stevie Rae stared at her for a little longer before turning her attention back to the rest of them. When her eyes landed on Amery she smiled, looking guinuinely happy, which was a suprise after her little 'lecture'. "I see Kramisha got you here all in one peice."

Kramisha snorted, stabbing her fork at her food. "What was you expecting? Her in a body bag?" She snorted again as she shoveled in a forkful of motzerella cheese and tomato sause.

The memories of dying and being dead flooded back to her, the blood, the pain, the darkness...all of it. She felt herself start to crumple remembering how horrible it'd been to be dead, even temperarily. Wanting so badly to scream, to get someone to come and save her from that nightmare but not being able to do a thing but hope that it'd end soon.

Amery's expression must've been pretty obvious because Stevie Rae sucked in a deep breath, and glared in Kramisha's direction before glancing at her and back again to Kramisha.

"Sorry." Kramisha murmered, her cheeks starting to turn pink with embaressment. She forced herself to smile reassuringly at the both of them. "It's fine, really." She told them, but they both knew it was a lie having been in the possition themselves for the past month up until afew days before.

Stevie Rae's phone started to vibrate, moving around on the table as it blasted 'Summertime' by Kenny Chesney. She grinned as she read the text on screen, making her look like a little girl on Christmas morning. "Correction, their on their way to the abbey and..." they want us to meet them there."

_Aphrodite_

The group unboarded from the plane as quickly as they could. Zoey, seeming a little anxious to see Grandma had rushed everyone straight through the airport to one of the school's Lexus' parked outside. The drive had been slow as Zoey sat anxiously in the backseat with her warrior. Aphrodite sat staring through the tinted windows at what she could see of Tulsa.

It hadn't changed much from the last time she'd seen it, right after the Raven Mocker's had flown around terrorizing humans and destroying the town. The branches and fallen trees that had before littered the streets were gone and Aphrodite could see someone up on a cherry picker attempting to repair the wires that hung down.

"So, Stevie Rae said there was a new red fledgling?" Damian asked. From where she was, Aphrodite could see the confusion on his cute face.

Zoey's gaze rested on him for a moment and she forced a little smile. "That's what she said on the phone, we figure that Neferet's making of a new red fledgling from Venice is just another part of the Tsi Sigili powers."

Aphrodite muttered something to herself, causing Zoey's eyes to slide over in her direction. "What was that?"

She cleared her throat. "I said, or maybe it's just another part of her totally-bad-super-hero-movie-like 'plan'."

Aphrodite heard Damian gasp in realization, obviously in agreement with the possiblity. Zoey watched Aphrodite whose eyes were now filled with fear even though she fought to keep her composure. The last thing she needed was the nerd herd thinking she was vulnerable.

"Did Stevie Rae say anything about this new fledgling? Any special gifts?" Damian asked. Aphrodite echoed his gasp when she understood what he must be thinking.

"You don't think..." she said. He just nodded, looking utterly defeated. Even Damian, who was just about the smartest kid any of them had ever met, didn't know what to do.

"I do." Damian said.

"So if she has a powerful gift," Erin said, looking unnaturally pale.

"Neferet will want to use it against the humans." Shaunee finished. Her voice was shakey and her dark eyes were wide.

Aphrodite watched as both Stark and Darius stiffened, and their faces turned grim. Darius sped up a little more and soon enough the abbey came into view. The nuns had obviously been cleaning up because there weren't any branches scattered over the grounds this time. But that figured since the last time they'd been here was when they were going to vanish Kalona & Neferet along with his nasty bird-babies, who had basically screwed up the whole damn town while they snacked on humans.

If she had been just an ordinary, ignorant and clueless human Aphrodite might've actually believed nothing had happened here but one of Oklahoma's weird storms. Unfortunately she wasn't that lucky.

"Z,ohmygoodness,I'msogladyourokay!" Stevie Rae said, ramming all the words together in one big breath of air. She bounced up and down with excitement, looking like a little Okie jack-in-the-box. She pulled her into a tight bone-crushing hug, like she wanted to make sure she was really there and that this wasn't just a dream.

If it weren't for the constant reminder of her blood red tattoos, Aphrodite could easily mistake her for just another sweet country bumpkin. But the truth was, Stevie Rae was a lot tougher than she looked. Not only was she the first red vampyre in existance but she was also gifted with an affinity for the element Earth.

"You _are _okay, aren't you?" she asked. Her big blue eyes had gotten all puppy-like, and she sounded like she could cry.

Zoey laughed, pulling back from her tight embrance. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, thanks to all of you."

Stevie Rae grinned, hugging her again. "Thank Nyx your alive!"

"Oh, my Zoeybird, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-a." Grandma Redbird called from where her wheel chair sat on the steps of the abbey with Sister Mary Angela was standing right beside her. Both with joyful tears in their eyes. Zoey picked up speed, taking off running up the stairs and gently but firmly hugged her grandmother who kept murmuring, "Thank you Nyx, thank you Great Spirit".

Even Aphrodite couldn't keep the tears from blurring her vison. Darius' arms wound themselves around her waist and she leaned back into him, loving how safe and secure she felt from just being in his arms.

Zoey next moved to Sister Mary Angela and into her embrace. Aphrodite could see the nun's lips moving but could not hear anything she said, but assumed the woman was just as greatful to her own goddess for Zoey's safe return.

There was a long time full of tears and joy and thankfulness and hugging before they all made their way into the warm cinnamon smelling sitting room of the abbey. The nuns had a fire going in their large fireplace and everyone was seated, all snug on couches, rockers and big arm chairs while the gang told of their trip to Venice, Heath's death, Aphrodite's visons, and finally, Zoey & Stark's time in the Otherworld.

"So what you are saying is that the fallen immortal has returned to his body, although it was bound by what Aphrodite has described as the physical form of Darkness?" Sister Mary Angela asked, not looking at all as suprised by any of this as you'd think a nun should be. But then again, she wasn't the average nun. She'd stood by a group of vampyre fledglings, who Christians would say are demons going straight to hell, and even helped vanish an evil immortal along with a deranged Ex High Priestess.

Aphrodite nodded. "It was like he'd been trapped."

"Neferet."

All eyes turned to Zoey, watching as she seemed to unravel a figurative thread of answers in her mind. Her hazel eyes suddenly widened with realization. "So he wasn't lying." Everyone stayed silent waiting for her to tell who this 'he' was and what he wasn't lying about. She looked around at everyone, looking like she'd forgotten they'd all been sitting there. "I had another dream on the plane. Kalona was there."

Stark's expression hardened. "What did he do?"

"Nothing!" Zoey shouted in a paniced voice. When Stark looked shocked and hurt she lowered her voice to a gentle one. "Nothing, he didn't try anything actually. He just said that Neferet was changing, she's no longer just a vampyre High Priestess gone bad or the Queen of the Tsi Sgili. She _is _Darkkness."

"Ah, no. I wish you didn't say that." Kramisha, our groups new Poet Laureate said as she rumaged frantically through her humongous black tote. The thing looked like she could carry a body in it. "Ah ha, found ya." She handed the poem over to Damien who passed it to Aphrodite who passed it, looking like she was in misery at the thought of the poem, Darius who passed it to Stevie Rae and finally to Zoey. "Wrote it this mornin'."

"Ah hell." Zoey said sounding battered.

"It ain't lookin' too good for us, is it?" Kramisha asked. The look on their High Priestess' face clearly mirrored the answer to Kramisha's question. "That what I figured."

Zoey's eyes lifted from the crumbled paper to the new girl whose name Aphrodite remembered was Amery. "What did you say your gift was again?"

A look of shock flashed in Amery's eyes but she soon recovered and raised a perfectly waxed brow. "I don't believe I did." Stevie Rae have her the _look_ and Amery sighed. "I'm an empathetic, which means I can know and control the feelings of the people around me, why?"

Zoey acted as if she hadn't said anything. "So you can basically control a person? Make them do whatever you want?"

"Yeah I guess but I don't see what your getting at,.." Amery's voice trailed off.

"Okay I cannot believe I'm saying this and I _will _deny it if any of you ever try to tell anyone back home, but let me see the damn poem." Aphrodite said and once again the paper was passed down the row. Aphrodite's eyes scanned the crumbled peice of notebook paper.

_They return once again_

_ with the gift of domination._

_ Her choice decides,_

_ are we to live or are we to burn?_

_ Though the Darkness is tempting,_

_ the Light shines through_

_ Follow the truth,_

_ and the hold shall be lifted._

"Oh my goddess." Aphrodite muttered.

Yep, it was official, the gloom and doom ship was definately out at sea, and apparently they were sailing first class.

** Yes I know ya'll must hate me for making you wait like, 2 months for the next chapter but school is, well school. Something that my science teacher would call a "Necessary Evil", especially if I plan on going to college someday for either acting or writing. Hell, maybe I'll do both. But I swear I'll try to keep posting as much as I can without it messing with my homework, studying or grades. Oh and in the last chapter I said Erin's boyfriend TJ was the one who didn't move against Kalona but I screwed that up. It **_**was **_**TJ, not Shaunee's boyfriend Cole. Whoopsies(:? Maybe I should get a Beta Reader. Any takers? 'Cause the idea of asking someone I don't know all too well to read over my writing is a little awkward. Anways, enjoy!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

_Stark_

Those two words were enough to make his blood run cold. He hadn't read the poem, nor did he especially want to after hearing the fear and shock in someone like Aphrodite, someone who usually would burry her emotions so deep you'd never even know they were there. But if it had effected her he knew it'd only be 10x worse for him.

_Fear should not be of your concern, young Guardian. _The goddess' pure and beautiful voice said. It sounded as if she were right next to him, whispering in his ear.

"Read it aloud." Darius commanded.

His expression had gone hard and he looked every bit the strong, deadly, and dangerous Warrior Stark knew to the very bone he was. If looks could kill, they'd all have been dead.

Damien cleared his throut before reciting in his school teacher voice and making the skin of everyone listening crawl as he read them their fate.

"_They return once again_

_with the gift of domination._

_Her choice decides,_

_are we to live or are we to burn?_

_Though the Darkness is tempting,_

_the Light shines through_

_Follow the truth,_

_and the hold shall be lifted."_

"So _your _trying to tell _me_, someone you know _nothing_ about, that I'm going to be a part in the whole world going to hell?" Amery basically shrieked at Damien, whose face had paled and eyes were filled with fear.

"I never said that." Damien replied quickly.

Kramisha broke in then in a low voice. "No, my poems, they's always come true. Always."

"She's right you know. Unless you try to change the future, both her poems and Aphrodite's visons always come true." Zoey said.

"Then we must change this, or at the very least strengthen Zoey's role in this." Darius said.

"Are you kidding me?" Amery yelled, causing Stark's eyes to instinctively dart to Zoey. His Queen, his Priestess, his _mo bann ri. _She didn't seemed worried about herself at all but he could feel her fear for her friends. Her friends came first, always, no matter what the situation. "You barely know me and your saying that I'm allied with Darkness?"

"Amery-" Stevie Rae said standing up before her newest red fledgling. She reached out trying to place her hand on Amery's shoulder but she took a quick step back. Stevie Rae sighed in frustration, why now? "Amery, no one ever said you were..."

The dark eyed girl glared at the red vampyre. "They didn't have to. I could feel it."

"Defensive much?" Aphrodite snorted unattractively. She hadn't spoken above a whisper but suddenly Amery's dark glare settled on the blonde.

"_I am not defensive!_"Amery roared causing everyone to cringe. Stark moved closer to Zoey not trusting that Stevie Rae could control Amery at this point in her anger. When Amery noticed the movement, this simple gesture, it sent her anger blaring. "See? They all believe it and you know it! And you call yourself a fucking High Priestess." She shouted, grabbing her bag and leaving the abbey with tears trailing down her cheeks.

_Rephaim_

Over the days that passed since Rephaim last seen Stevie Rae he'd come to realize just how much he had enjoyed her company. She'd always made him laugh; something he'd never before felt the desire to do, also he'd brought love into his life. Rephaim would've never in his wildest dreams imagined himself falling in love with someone, especially someone as kind and honestly good hearted as Stevie Rae.

"Stevie Rae..." he said her name softly feeling emotion erupt in the pit of his stomach.

He shut his eyes and thought of her, short springy blonde curls, bright blue eyes like an endless blue sky, her constant babbling. All of it, he missed it all. _Why did I walk away from her? _A vision of his father came to mind, strong, powerful, and driven by anger and lust. It was his father that kept him from Stevie Rae. Not physically ofcourse but mentally.

The wind picked up a little, caressing and calling Rephaim to let it carry him away. But Rephaim knew running away was no use, he'd still miss her just as much if he were by his father's side. Only he'd feel that he'd failed Stevie Rae after all her attempts to turn him to the Light.

"I am a creature of lust and rape, I cannot possibly chose Light." Rephaim said to himself.

Why should someone of such a violent, horrible past be forgiven? He thought of all the innocent lifes lost because of him. The vampyre professor whose name he believed was Anastasia. She had not done anything to deserve the death he'd cruelly brought upon her. He remembered the pain-filled face of her mate as he turned to find his love had been murdered. He could not possibly be good enough to make up for his past mistakes.

_Darkness is a choice, it is not a birth trait. If it were, Neferet would still be a High Priestess. _The mysterious woman whispered softly to him. Rephaim sighed and replied to the unkown voice. It seemed so familiar but he couldn't place just who the voice belonged to. The voice was kind, caring and filled with affection. Things he'd only just begun to recognize after meeting Stevie Rae.

"But my father..." the son of Kalona murmered.

_Chose his own destiny, it was his choice that made him fall. It was also his choice to embrace the Darkness. You are not forced to follow in his path, but you are able as any being, to chose your own._

Rephaim understood what she meant, he really did. But it just did not seem possible that he- the son of a fallen Warrior to the Goddess Nyx- could make the choice for Light. He wasn't even sure he wanted to. The Darkness was what had healed his wing and enabled him to fly again. Though in turn the Darkness had almost been the cause of Stevie Rae's second death. Darkness, so suductive and pulsing. How could Light possibly compare? He pictured the black bull and his unbelievable kindness.

"Why must I be torn!" Rephaim shouted up at the Goddess' cresent moon that shown ancient and powerful in the endless midnight sky. For his tie to both Stevie Rae and his father, his seemingly impossible choice between Light and Darkness and for the beliefs his father had placed in his mind and those of the guiding voice.

_Zoey_

I watched with eyes filled with concern for Stevie Rae as she stood emotionlessly watching the door. "Stevie Rae..." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, are you okay?"

"She's my fledgling, my responsibility. What if she is allied with Darkness?"

I understood how she felt. She believed it was her fault and that she had let it happen. "You have to understand that you couldn't have known. She's only been your fledgling for a day. You couldn't possibly have had time to stop this from happening."

"I just wish there was something I could do." Stevie Rae said. She turned her head to look at me and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"It's her choice and you can't make it for her. If she has embraced Darkness...you can't change that." I said gently.

"And no one ever said she did." Damien said.

"Yeah, maybe she's just..." Shaunee began and looked to her Twin for help.

"A private person." Erin finished.

It was as if Stevie Rae hadn't heard anything any of us had said. "I think I'm gonna take a walk, I'll see ya'll back at the school." she told us before leaving the abbey quickly.

"We should go after her." I said, moving towards the door.

"No u-we-tsi-a-ge-a, give her time to collect. This has upset her and she needs time to sort her feelings." Grandma said. Her eyes were dark and filled with understanding.

"She's right. Let's just go see what's going on at home. Bumpkin can handle herself." Aphrodite said picking up her expensive Gucci purse and holding Darius' hand, ready to go back and face whatever crap was going on back at the House of Night.

I nodded, still worried for Stevie Rae and hugged Grandma, kissing her cheek. "I missed you Grandma."

"And I've missed you my Zoeybird." she said choking back tears.

Zoey pulled back and smiled at her Grandmother before turning to Sister Mary Angela. "Thank you for taking care of my Grandma, Sister. I have no idea how to repay you.

The good sister smiled. "It's my job, and it's _your _job to go back to the House of Night and make things right there."

"Come on guys, let's go take back our home!" I yelled dorkishly as we all charged out of the abbey, wooping and yelling as the golden cresent moon of the Goddess of Night lit our way to the Hummer.

**So I know I'm being super slow with updating and you's have every right to be pissed at me. But school, friends and just plain DRAMA are holding me up right now. I currently have a C in Science so ofcourse I have to bring that up to at least a B this marking period. Is it just me or is this school year passing by really fast? I mean, it's already almost midterms. It seems like just yesterday I was finishing 7th grade.**


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**I am so sorry guys. You don't deserve me practically never updating but it's the end of the year (Figures now I'd be inspired to write) and we had a formal dance, my friends had birthdays, state testing, finals coming up in a few weeks and right after that I graduate and start High School. So please don't think it's because I don't love writing for you guys. That isn't it. It's just that it's the end of my final year of Junior High and I want to make the best of it and live it up while I can because High School will be here and gone in a flash and I'll find myself graduating and moving on to college, as scary as that is to think about. But anyways, please enjoy the chapter(: I hope you like it. Hopefully Nine will be out soon (though I'd better not jinx it).**

_Zoey_

It felt weird to be home again, back in the place that had become my home over the months since I'd arrived, scared and uncertain of my destiny. But of course that was to be expected after I'd been shattered and floating broken and restless in Nyx's realm. It was also awkward. The students were acting normal; if there is a such thing anymore. But before I could even start to enjoy the relief of being home at last Becca, aka, the bitch who is angry that Stark is my Warrior er- Guardian because of the jackass he used to be bit her and made her believe she enjoyed it.

"Well, well, well, look whose back. You know, I was really hoping that nice little soul-shattering would've finally gotten rid of you." she said with a sneer and a flirty smile towards Stark who just rolled his eyes. "Welcome back Stark." She told him, obviously not having seen his lack of interest in her.

"Becca, I'm Zoey's Warrior _and _we've Imprinted_. _Do you not understand the meaning of those two things?" He asked but didn't wait for her reply. "It means that she and I are bound together through things that you could not even attempt to make yourself equal. I'm sorry, but you need to get over me."

"Imprinted?" Becca said, raising an eyebrow. She turned to look at me with a sly look on her face. "I thought you were Imprinted to that human. What, got tired of him?"

I took a step forward feeling anger pulse through my veins. "How dare you! And not that it's any of your buisness but Heath is dead, okay? _Dead. _And it's all because fucking Kalona killed him!" I went to take another step but I felt Stark's arms wrap tightly around my waist so I couldn't move any closer, wrap my hands around her throat and squeeze until she was no longer even a threat to a fly.

Becca glared at me. "Ever thought that maybe it was _your _fault that he was dead? If you hadn't run off to Venice he would be just fine, but you didn't think about that did you? You never think of anyone but yourself!"

"Hey!" Stark yelled, letting go of my waist and stepping forward. "None of this is her fault! She had no way of knowing he'd die. Kalona killed Heath because he's jealous, power crazed _and _evil _and _only cares about pleasing himself and his own desires."

Aphrodite chose then to make her grand enterence looking powerful and proud, showing of her Mark-less forhead. Her expensive 3-inch black stillitos clicked on the wooden floor of the suddenly silent room and Darius followed close behind her watching her carefully and quickly, ready to grab her if she made a move. Aphrodite's bright blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Listen _Becca_." she said in her coldest voice. "You need to fuck off. Stark doesn't want you and if I have to explain this to you again _we _are going to have a problem here. Are we clear?"

Becca's eyes narrowed and she scoffed. "I'm not afraid of some weak human."

"You should be because it just so happens your messing with Nyx's _Prophetess _as well as Zoey who if you haven't noticed, is _Nyx's Chosen One._ So I'd back the fuck off right now before I get _really _pissed." Aphrodite said.

Becca coward back and her eyes widened with fear. I felt power radiate through my body and felt the seductive warmth of fire fill my veins, the caress of a gentle breeze, the lapping of waves on my legs, the sweet scent of my Grandmother's lavander farm and the lifting of my spirit.

"Kalona is a blood thirsty creature and he will _never _return to my school again. Do you understand me?" I turned to face the other students staring at us with such interest that this might as well have been the midnight premire of the new _Harry Potter. _"And this Friday we will be having a ritual focused on cleansing our school of his tainting presense here. Be at the East Wall at 3 am."

"And what if we don't want to remove his influence?" Becca said with a sneer.

I still felt the elements manifesting powerfully around me and her 'deer-in-the-headlights' look returned when my eyes found her again. "Then I guess your no longer following Nyx's path. Is he worth losing sight of Nyx?"

Not waiting for a response or even caring if I even got one, I turned and hurried up the stairs of the dorm with my Gaurdian and my friends following close behind me. The familarity of this place, my home, was a comfort to my newly returned soul but at the same time it brought pain. I opened the nicely painted lavender door to the room I shared with Stevie Rae to reveal our room, Stevie Rae's old cowboy boot lamp, her Kenny Chesney poster, my purple Victoria Secret bedspread, and even my super annoying alarm clock.

"When did they bring back her stuff?" I asked.

"Stevie Rae just have taken it all out of storage while we were in Scotland." He told me and I felt a silent _and the Otherworld _at the end of that but didn't say anything. A loud yawn escaped my mouth and I tried to cover it up but Stark of course knew better.

"Are you tired?" Stark asked looking concerned.

I laughed but it didn't sound like my usual laugh, it sounded tired. "Shouldn't I be the one worrying about you? I mean goddess, Seoras basically turned you into a human hamburger."

"Firstly, I'm not technically a human, And secondly, it kept me in the Otherworld, didn't it?" Stark said sitting down on my bed and patting the spot next to him. "Come on, we're both in serious need of recharging."

I hesitated, thinking of how Stevie Rae had just gotten up and left the abbey without telling anyone where she was going or when she'd be back. _What if something happened?_

Stark's expression softened. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Stevie Rae's a big earth-affinity-possessing girl, she can handle herself."

"Okay," I said slowly, not really sure if he was right. Yes, Stevie Rae was a big girl and I believed she could protect herself under normal circumstances but things lately life seemed to be anything _but _normal. "but what if something happens? What if she gets trapped outside during the day again. What if-"

"Lenobia or Aphrodite will take care of it." Stark assured me. "If something serious happens they'll come tell us. You don't need to worry. Stevie Rae'll probably be back by the time we wake up."

I glanced nervously towards the window and to the slowly brightening sky. What if she was caught outside again and no one was able to help her? Maybe this time she wouldn't be lucky enough to make it out alive and she burned up completely. I tried shushing the constant babbling in my brain but whenever I pushed the idea away, a worse scenario surfaced.

Stark could obviously feel my worry and stood up from my bed, taking me into his arms. "She'll be okay. Stevie Rae took care of herself last time, and if she has to, she'll do it again."

I began to hesitate but another loud yawn escaped my mouth. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I guess your right."

My Guardian smiled, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Of course I am."

"Concieted." I said with a laugh, smacking him on the shoulder before heading to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and an old Broken Arrow t-shirt, heading for the bathroom.

"Hey," Stark said in a gentle voice from my bed. I stopped but didn't turn to face him. "I told you already, your scar doesn't bother me. If anything it just makes you look more like a powerful warrior queen."

I turned around and met his warm brown eyes. "Your just saying that."

Stark shook his head and moved to stand right in front of me. "Zoey, I wouldn't change a thing about you. Your perfect."

I choked out a laugh. "No I'm not."

Stark smiled and leaned in to kiss me, whispering against my lips. "To me you are."

I pressed my lips to his and let the kiss vanish all thoughts of Stevie Rae, Neferet, Kalona, Amery, Becca and even Heath from my mind. I pulled him closer and began tugging at his shirt, murmering against his lips. "Take it off."

He did as I said and pulled the band tee over his head before bringing his lips back to mine. The kiss intensified and I felt myself wanting more of him, all of him. After a moment or so I made my decision. Now. This was it. I pulled away slowly, breathing heavily and looking into his eyes which were suddenly filled with confusion and a touch of hurt. He stepped back and ran a hand through his blonde-brown hair, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." He said.

"No, no, no. That isn't it." I reassured him. "I..."

"No it's fine. Your not ready, I understand. I love you Zoey and I'm not going to pressure you into something you aren't ready for." He said the words like they were no big deal but I could see the pain of rejection in his gentle eyes.

"I want you." I said bluntly, getting it over with and immediately blushing.

"You want me?" He asked with his cocky smile. I nodded, still blushing beet red. Stark chuckled a little and I suddenly felt stupid, why did I just do that?

"I'm sorry, I'm messing this up _and _making an ass out of myself..." I said with a sigh, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I remembered the first time I'd had sex. Loren Blake had used and tried to seduce me to fullfill Neferet's wish to isolate me from my friends. He'd never loved me, he didn't even want to use me for sex. I'd been an inconvinience to him. But before I knew about any of that he'd made me feel like a real confident woman. Now I was a nervous wreck.

Stark instantly silented his laughter but his smile didn't go away. "Zoey, that's not why I'm laughing." He said taking me back into his embrace.

"It isn't?" I asked.

"No, and I'm sorry. It's just that it's a relief to know that your as nervous as I am." He murmered to me softly.

This confused me. "Wait, but I thought you weren't a virgin?" I asked.

Stark's smile faded. "I'm not, and those other girls were mistakes that I have to live with for the rest of my life. But Zoey even if I'm not a virgin, your still more experienced than I am."

"I am?" I said, feeling like a total genius with my amazing talking skills.

"You are." He said with a nod. "Even if I'm not a virgin, I've never been in love before this. You have."

I smiled through my tears. "I love you too, Stark."

He placed his hand on my cheek and brough my lips back to his in a slow, steady kiss automatically making me melt, only moving my lips from his to pull off my shirt. Soon we were down to nothing but my panties and bra and him in his boxers but those quickly ended up on the floor with the rest of our clothing. I backed us up so we were standing by the bed and tugged him onto the mattress. He quickly recovered from the movement and began to make a trial of kisses down my neck, stopping at the marks left by his last bite. He hesitated for a moment.

"Do it." I told him a little breathlessly. His body was hovering above me and I could feel how much he wanted to, but I knew he wouldn't if I didn't want to.

He gently pricked his tooth against my flesh, drawing a tiny bead of blood. It stung but as soon as Stark's tounge touched the cut pleasure took over and drowned out the pain. He made a small moan and shifted himself so he had a better access to my neck and the cut where blood was flowing steadily now into his waiting mouth, all the while being very gentle with me.

_How could someone whose basically sucking my blood be so gentle and in control? _I thought as Stark, being very slow and careful at first made love to me as we gave ourselves, heart and body to one another until both of us were left breathing fast and smiling in eachothers arms.

"I love you, Zoey Redbird." Stark whispered as he planted a soft kiss on my now overheated forehead.

"I love you too, James Stark." I replied in a small voice. But I knew he'd heard me and was smiling big as we fell asleep together, completely filled with peace and joy. Then we weren't worrying about the whole world possibly exploding again upon our return. We'd only felt eachothers body, the heat that seemed to sear us both; having only the other to extinguish to the flames, and love. Always love.

_Amery_

Amery made her way hurridly down the cold damp streets of Tulsa. The cold wind felt good on her overheated skin and it seemed to somehow be cooling off her anger. She let out a deep breath and watched as her visable breath was blown away by the wind. Now that she'd had some time to cool down she replayed the night's happenings. Amery knew she was too hard on Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae had only wanted to help and she'd just taken her anger out her. It wasn't fair.

But it also wasn't fair that they were making assumptions about her right off the bat. Amery thought of how Zoey's Gaurdian had pulled her away- as if Amery would actually hurt her. She had no reason to want to. And like she even could. Zoey was a High and Mighty Chosen One of Nyx_ and _she could control the elements. All of them, even Spirit.

The wind picked up a little and made it hard to keep her eyes open without them watering and mixing with her tears, freezing on her cheeks. Her vision blurred and she moved closer to where she guessed there were buildings, feeling through the air and finally finding cold brick under her fingers. She sighed in relief and moved carefully forward all the while keeping the brick building in hands reach.

But after a few moments she found that the building ended, opening into an alley where the snowy wind seemed unable to reach. Amery stepped forward into the small alley and let her eyes ajust to the lack of ice cold wind. She glanced back trying to see the road, but she couldn't. _Damn, _she thought as she searched through her bag for her phone. _guess I'll have to call Stevie Rae._

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." A sarcastic voice said from behind her, in the dark alley she'd thought was deserted. "One of Stevie Rae's goody-goody fledglings."

Amery turned around fast and found herself face to face with a girl around her own height with shoulder length brown hair and big eyes that glowed a rusty scarlet color, the exact color of the blood that ran in a little trail from her lips. Amery would have asked if she were okay but her glowing eyes and the the mean smirk on her face she decided against it. The girl looked like she was probably the cause of the trouble and not a victim of it.

Amery narrowed her eyes and used her calmest voice, adding a hint of coldness to it. "Stevie Rae's my High Priestess though she doesn't own me and goody-goody?" She let her eyes sweep over her shabby bloody appearence, curling her lip in disgust. "Better than looking like some nasty street-living serial killer."

The girl shrugged giving Amery a feral smile that showed off her blood stained teeth. "It has it's perks."

Amery scoffed. _What perks could being complete scum possibly have?_ "And _you _are who?"

"Nicole. The leader of Neferet's red fledglings." She answered and scrunched up her forehead in confusion, making her look almost normal. As if that were possible. "But I've never seen _you _before."

_Should I tell her? She doesn't exactly seem like the type who can be trusted. _"I'm new."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "No shit? I could've gussed that much, I'm not stupid."

_Maybe not stupid but deffinately bad news. _"Wait, Neferet? That crazy bitch that's trying to kill us all?"

Nicole's scarlet eyes narrowed, glowing an even brighter red than before. "If our queen is trying to kill someone it's because it needs to be done."

"Oh?" Amery replied, repeating Nicole's earlier raising of her eyebrows. "Is that why Professer Anastasia is dead and Dragon is back at the House of Night suffering because of it?"

"No, that was Kalona's favorite son Rephaim's fault. He killed her." Nicole shot back in a deffensive voice. "Just ask Stevie Rae. He's her consort after all."

Her eyes widened in shock. No, that wasn't possible. "Impossible."

"It's true." Another voice said from behind her. Amery once again spun around to find a boy only a little taller than her with messy blonde hair and the same glowing red eyes as Nicole.

She didn't really like having her back turned to Nicole, who seemed like a bomb just waiting to go off. The boy must have realized this because the red in his eyes faded some and he moved so she could see both Nicole and him at once. "Stevie Rae and _Rephaim,_" He said with digust and pain in his voice. "are Imprinted."

Amery shook her head, making her dark waves bounce. "Stevie Rae doesn't seem like the type."

The boy looked away but not before Amery saw the pain in his eyes. "She didn't seem like the type to me either, but she'd been cheating on me with that thing all along. She's nothing but a no-good slut."

"Um, not to be insensitive or anything but it's only an our to sunrise and I really need to be getting back to the House of Night... but it was nice talking to you's." Amery said as she eased her way backwards, away from the alley and the rogue red fledglings. Just when she thought they were letting her leave- letting her go Nicole caught he rwrist in a tight hold, digging her long ragged nails into Amery's flesh and drawing blood.

"Now where do you think you're going? Did I say you could leave?" Nicole said in a dangerous tone.

"N-no," Nicole answered in a small voice. Nicole jerked her arm, forcing her to look into those savage eyes. "you didn't."

"Nicole let her go." Dallas called from behind her and Nicole.

Nicole smiled cruelly and replied in fake innocence. "Now why ever would you want me to do that? She's Stevie Rae's fledgling and the less she has, the better."

I said _let her go_." He said again in a louder, more commanding voice, causing even Nicole to cringe.

"_Why?_" Nicole shouted back, letting go of her vise-like grip on Amery's wrist. Instead od looking at Nicole, Amery was suprised to find him looking at her. He moved his eyes towards the exit to the alley and through his eyes, told her to go, run away and escape. And suddenly she knew with a sickening thud of her heart that if she didn't leave soon, Nicole was going to kill her.

_Well at least then no one could keep accusing me of embracing Darkness. _One part of her mind whispered. _But if you do, Stevie Rae will blame herself for letting you leave the abbey. _The other whispered.

"Because _I'm_ in charge here." Dallas told her, taking a step forward. "Do you not see this?" He made a gesture towards the crimson tattoos of what looked to Amery like whips and the air suddenly became warmer and her long dark hair lifted in a strange electric current. She saw Nicole's eyes widen as she began a hasty retreat back towards the exit to the alley. "It means I'm a _vampyre _now and therefore stronger and more powerful than you."

Nicole's dark eyes narrowed into slits of anger and she screamed her frustration back to Dallas. "Oh yeah? Than why is it that Neferet chose me and not you?"

"Chose _you_?" Dallas asked with a laugh. "You act like Neferet is some kind of goddess and your her chosen one. News flash. She isn't. Neferet isn't anything but an evil, crazy bitch who's somehow gotten ahold of power."

Amery slid back slowly from the alley, taking her time and being very cautious in her movements. _I am silent, no one can hear me, no one can see me, I am mist, spirit, shadows, night. _Amery thought to herself, remembering the spell that she was taught back in Dallas, back when her life was somewhat normal- or as normal as the life of a blue fledgling could be.

_I am silent, no one can hear me, no one can see me, I am mist, spirit, shadows, night. _She repeated the chant as she backed out of the alley and even as she dashed down the empty, icy streets of Tulsa, not caring if she made if back to the House of Night, only that she were away from Nicole and her avoided death._ For now, _She thought to herself. _for now I'm safe._


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I know this isn't the next chapter of 'My Savior' and I also know it's been awhile since I've updated but I've recently started a new Casper fic called 'Unfinished Business', and I haven't exactly had many reviews. I've gotten quite a few views, in the high 60's and hits in the 90's but I'm sort of disappointed by the lack of reviews.

So I was wondering, could you guys check it out and tell me what you think? Because I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to know what the readers think of my stories if I don't get reviews. I rarely have problems with reviews for this story, with 53 vistors and 207 hits. and I figured you's might like to check this story out?

I promise I'll really try to get the next chapter out ASAP but I'd really mean a lot to me if you's would please check out my new story. Pretty please with sugar on top? :D


End file.
